


Perchance to Dream

by imaginary_golux



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty – All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora doesn't like to sleep.  Snow helps.  Written for Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

Aurora hates to sleep. How can she not, when she spent far too long under that spell, bound to sleep away life and love? (Snow White hates apples. They understand each other.)

But Aurora must sleep; bad things happen when one does not. The Prince merely throws up his hands and brings her sleeping draughts which she does not drink, and cries, “But there’s no danger now!” which does not help at all.

Snow White, who understands, who even now cannot drink from crystal goblets for her memory of coffins, has a far better approach: exhaustion. And indeed, it is true that when Aurora is limp as a wet rag from orgasm, sated beyond measure by hours of play, warm and tired in the circle of her friend’s arms, she does not fight against sleep as she almost always does. And it is true that when Snow whispers, “I will be here; fear nothing,” Aurora relaxes into the sheets and the embrace and smiles, and closes her eyes willingly.

Snow truly does not mind helping Aurora get to sleep. It’s not like it’s a hardship to kiss her friend until her eyes slip closed; to caress that slender body as it shivers beneath her, finding all her favorite spots again – the ticklish place on Aurora’s ribcage, the apparently very pleasant spot just between Aurora’s breasts, the stroke along Aurora’s thigh that makes Aurora sigh and relax all over, as if in complete surrender – and discovering new ones. It is not an onerous duty to kneel between Aurora’s legs and look up at her with wide black eyes and lick red, red lips until Aurora is trembling with anticipation, and then to reward Aurora’s patience with lips and teeth and tongue and fingers, bringing her to her peak once-twice-again so fast she screams with it.

It is not difficult to sleep beside her friend, warm and safe and alive, and know that they will both wake in the morning, alive and conscious and beloved.


End file.
